The present invention refers to a wheel mount for a motor vehicle, the mount having a double row, angular contact, ball bearing, and the invention particularly relates to features of the inner ring of the bearing.
A mount of a similar type is seen in Federal Republic of Germany Application No. OS 33 36 796. In the illustrated embodiment, in order to fix the separate inner ring, it is necessary to provide an additional part, in that case in the form of the outer ring of a universal joint housing, and to fasten that additional part by additional individual parts such as a nut and a supporting disk, with the provision of a threaded section. A similar embodiment can be seen in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 28 15 140. In that case, additional parts are also necessary in order to fasten the separate inner ring. In both cases, the many individual parts make assembly of the wheel mount difficult. Furthermore, they require additional space axially. The axial securing is furthermore expensive and risky.